Mario (Super Smash Flash 2)
This article is about Mario's appearance in ''Super Smash Flash 2. For the character in general, see Mario, see. For other uses, see Mario (disambiguation).'' Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 and he was one of the first four characters confirmed in the trailer and demo. His sprite is a brawlified version of his Super Mario World sprite, and his moveset is based on his attacks in the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Mario currently ranks 10th on the demo tier list, the last of C tier. Mario is considered the most balanced character overall in the game, he has good edge-guarding skills and has a very decent recovery (both vertical and horizontal), yet it is a very predictable one. On the other side, Mario has not a reliable quick KO move and some of his attacks leave him open and vulnerable to attacks, he has a poor slow projectile. All this has resulted in some unfavorable matches, so far. Despite his low tier position, Mario from ''SSF2 is considered stronger and better than Mario from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which can be compared with. Attributes Mario is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginner players consider using Mario as the start-up character when the game is played for the first time. Mario shares certain advantages and disadvantages with his Brawl counterpart. A major offensive flaw of Mario is his lack of finishers. His only attacks that can reliably KO under 150% are his forward smash and up smash. His other possible finishers are situational. For example, his forward aerial is a meteor smash which helps him edgeguard, it is a bit faster than Brawl, but can still be difficult to meteor smash with as it has quite low knockback for a meteor smash as well. If the attack is sour-spotted, it deals minimal horizontal knockback that can KO off-stage foes at really high percentages. The back throw is significantly weaker and deals small knockback, however, it is considerably faster. His standard special move, the Fireball, is spammable and helps him control the enemy's approach, it can also be used to hinder some characters offstage, the Fireball, however, is weak, has low priority and travels very slow on ground, in fact, some characters can actually out-run the projectile, which decreases its reliabilty and effectivity. His forward special move, the Cape, allows him to turn enemies around and reflect projectiles. The cape also propels him forward a little when used in the air. His down special move, the Star Spin, is a multi-hit attack that deal smalls knockback, however, for this to happen, Mario must connect with all the cycle of the spin, which can be a bit hard as certain frames of the attack leaves Mario open to opponents attacks, particulary, Stall-Then-Fall attacks. The Star Spin also provides excellent horizontal movement when performed in the air. For his recovery, he can use either his Cape of the Star Spin, along with his Super Jump Punch. Super Jump Punch, however, is a relatively poor recovery move in general and is easily edge-guarded due to its predictable trajectory (straight upwards, slightly diagonal), though, it is considered to be a great out-of-shield option. His Smash attacks are quick, so he can execute them with little start-up lag. He is also known for being a good juggler with his quick attacks and aerials. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches straight downwards. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Performs an uppercut. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Toe kick; Mario's foot expands greatly during the attack. 3% *Downward Tilt: "Trips" an opponent with his leg. It sends them upward. 7% *Downward Smash: Does a "breakdance kick", hitting both sides. 15% both sides uncharged, 21% both sides fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a strong kick. 9% *Forward Smash: Charges and releases an explosive short-range fireball. 14% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Uppercut, aka Marioken. 7% *Upward Smash: Headbutt. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Running slide kick. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick. 7% strongest, 4% weakest. *Forward Aerial: "The Plunger"; punches forward/downward. Meteor Smash if sweet-spotted. 13% sweet-spotted, 10% sour-spotted. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backwards with two feet. 12% *Upward Aerial: Backflip kick. 8% *Downward Aerial: Spinning kick from SSB/SSBM. It can be used to pseudo-spike. 15% if all hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mario grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Headbutts opponent. 2% *Forward Throw: Spins around once and throw his opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Spins around four times and throws his opponent backward. 12% *Upward Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air. 8% *Downward Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Mario punches directly after climbing. 7% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps out from a warp pipe while saying "Lets-a-go!". *Taunts: **Neutral: Spins around in a circle once and then puts his fist in the air, saying "Lets-a-go!". **Up: Makes his victory pose from Super Mario 64 as Power Star appears with him, saying "Lets-a go!" **Down: Unknown. *Idle poses: **Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face **Moves his hat *Revival platform: Revival platform from Mario Bros. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Wins: Makes his victory pose from Super Mario 64 as Power Star appears with him. *Loses: Claps to the winner. In competitive play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Galleries Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Mariopic1.png|Mario appearing out of a pipe in Galaxy Tours. Mariopic2.png|Mario using Super Jump Punch on Sonic in Battlefield. Mariopic3.png|Mario using a Fireball in Final Destination. Mariopic4.png|Mario throwing Kirby in Mushroom Kingdom II. Early Design Image-656.gif|Mario's first design in SSF2. 20090126010200!Normal_Idle.gif|Mario's second design in SSF2. 20090602230740!Normal_Idle.gif|Mario's third design in SSF2. External links *Mario's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Mario's Animation Archive. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Mario universe